Imperfections
by Jaaaay the Duck Queen
Summary: The Demigods we read about, we see them as brave, kind, strong, fearless and much more. We look up to them, think they are perfect. But do they see those qualities in theirselves? What if they see themselves, as weak or stupid? What if they are afraid, but just don't show it?
1. Nico Di Angelo

**Imperfections, Nico Di Angelo**

I walked back to my cabin and sat on my bed. I went for a walk around camp. And of course, I got nasty looks from some people and there was some pointing and laughing. I hated it when people did that.

People saw me as a lonely son of Hades who is too busy moping about the death of sister to do anything useful. At least that what I assumed they thought. Even if it wasn't that it was probably something similar to that.

I sighed and stood up. I don't know why, but I walked up to a mirror. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

First thing I looked at were my eyes.

They were black- pitch black. Boring, dull, and dark. Nothing exciting or interesting.

Unlike Percy's eyes, his were seagreen, lively, vibrant and amazing. It'd be so easy to get lost in them. Why couldn't my eyes be interesting like his? Even Hazel's eyes were better. Her's were golden, not dark and depressing like mine.

Under my eyes, I had dark circles. Mostly from the lack of sleep. I say it's because of shadow traveling- it partially is. But the real reason is because of nightmares. I hate them. They are terrifying, they were so bad that I stopped sleeping. I can't fall asleep knowing that my nightmares would haunt me.

My nightmares are usually about losing the people I love. The scene of when my mom died, that's one that occurs often. The lighting bolt, my mom screaming in pain. The horrid screams of disbelief and terror coming from my father and Bianca. I was completely hopeless. I couldn't do anything to help her, I watched her die. How could that not haunt someone?

Other nightmares were about when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I couldn't help them up. I let them fall into Tartarus. Maybe if I just reached further, or maybe even got Jason to fly down there. It was my fault, I could've done something. I could've stopped them from suffering.

Another common one is all of my "friends" rejecting me because of who I am. Them rejecting me because of my little crush on Percy. They'd call me weak, stupid, useless, a waste of time and other horrible names. They'd beat me and yell at me. It's horrifying.

I wish I didn't care what they thought. I really wish I could less.

And the list of nightmares go on, Bianca dying, me being helpless, countless people dying because of me and much, much more.

My gaze looked around my face, I had an imprint of a frown. I did frown a lot. But I had no real reason to smile. Everyone hates me. Everyone thinks I'm weird, or creepy. Even animals hate me. The only animal I can interact with is Mrs. O'Leary. And she's technically a monster.

My skin was pale and ghostly white, I looked like someone dead. I ran a hand through my hair. It hair was black and messy. No matter what I did, it was always messy. I always looked like I had just rolled out of bed. Not to mention that it was long, really long for a boy.

I looked into the mirror and looked at my attire. Aviator jacket, skull t-shirt, dark jeans and a skull ring. How did that not scream, "I'm a son of Hades!"? No wonder why people avoid me, I look goth, or emo. I also frowned and slouched a lot, I guess I didn't exactly look approachable...

I wore the jacket because I got cold really easily. The jacket was warm. And the t-shirts were because my father would only let me wear things with skulls on it. And my jeans were dark because do you really think pink jeans would make sense with the rest of my attire? And I only wore the ring because dad gave it to me. That's a pretty bad reason but whatever.

I set my jacket aside and lifted my shirt. I was scrawny, really scrawny. I could see my bones peeping out from my skin. It disgusts me. I don't eat a lot because I don't have much of an appetite, but Jason forces me to eat and it's not making much of a distance. I get called anorexic, it's probably true. I hate eating, I don't know why, I'm just never hungry.

I traced a finger over my stomach, I could feel the bones underneath my skin easily. No wonder people think I'm weak.

Am I weak?

I probably am weak, they are probably right.

I'm just a depressed, weak, useless boy. I shouldn't even exist, I haven't done anything useful enough.

I'm just a waste of space, my father said that to me myself. Bianca would've been more useful. I wish I could trade my life for hers, she deserved to live. Not me, I should've been the one to die.

Another thing I hated about myself were my feelings. I loved Percy, but he loved Annabeth. He'd never love me, and I knew that. I told Jason I moved on, I wouldn't say I have though. I still love Percy he was my hero. I just can't stop loving him, it's impossible. Even though he let Bianca die, you can't hate him. He's just so brave, strong, kind and handsome... Everything I wish I was.

I want to be brave and strong. But I'm weak, I can't be strong or brave. I'm not handsome, or brave. I'm nothing like Percy. I wish I was. I wish I didn't care for Percy so much.

I sighed, no one would understand. Hopefully no one else knew. Only Jason knew, and if he told anyone I'd send his sorry ass to Tartarus. No one understood, no one felt the same way I do. Leo would probably laugh, Hazel would be embarrasses by me, Annabeth would kill me, and worst of all- Percy would probably ignore me forever.

I looked at my reflection once more, there were tears forming in my eyes. I brushed them away angrily and hoped no one saw. I didn't want to be seen as a cry baby, or weak. I sniffled and turned around, I saw a boy with black hair and a pair of sea green eyes looking at me.

I felt anger and confusion bubble up inside of me and I spat out the first thing that came into my mind. "Why are you here?! Get out!"

Percy looked confused. "Hey Nico, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "Just leave me alone!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I come back from Tartarus and I get this attitude from you?"

I felt my face turn red from both embarrassment and anger. I clenched my fists and bit my lip.

"Nico, why are you crying?" he took a step towards me.

I wiped away my tears. "I'm not crying! J-Just fuck off,"

"You know, Jason almost told me who your little crush was." Percy smirked.

Crap.

"What do you mean? I don't like anybody."

"Oh come on, Jason didn't tell me who it was, who's the girl? Maybe I can persuade her!" he waggled his eyebrows.

I crossed my arms and bit my lip. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Hm, let me guess..." he furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it... Annabeth?"

Pft. Of course it wasn't Annabeth, I disliked her.

"no."

"Um... Is it Piper?"

"No."

Percy stepped closer. "Um, is it-?"

Without thinking, i leaned in and kissed his cheek. His face turned red and he stuttered.

I began internally screaming at myself and ran into a corner.

"Wait, Nico-"

I shadow traveled away.

I don't know where. But I left. Where ever I was, I buried my face in my hands and cried silently.

Now I have another reason to hate myself.

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm semisatisfied I hope you guys liked it though! I had the idea when I wrote my TFIOS fanfic "I have a say in who hurts me" cuz at the time I was extremely depressed because of some stuff that was happening at time and I couldn't deal with it, but I'm okay for now.**

**If you have a request for a certain imperfection, leave a review and I'll do it!**

**The ones on my list so far are, the seven, Reyna, Octavian and Beckendorf.**

**And the next one is going to be...**

**Drum roll...**

**Percy Jackson!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story, Bye now!**


	2. Percy Jackson

**A/N WHEN DID WRITING GET SO HARD. I feel like this story is just babbling... Well, they are the thoughts of the demigods.**

**WELL IT'S FINALLY HERE.**

**Ahem. I shall do that thing where you reply to reviews**

**Ultramarine Blu: Jeezus drama queen much? I AM NOT UR DUCKLING.**

**ChiVall: Thanks!**

**Theavingingangle: I'm not sure if this chapter is what you meant but I hope it is so you'll love me. I love your username btw**

**BeckyLawiet: THANKS BECK I LOVE U TOO**

**Cynthia: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

I stood in the Hades cabin with my mouth wide open.

What.

The.

Hell.

Happened?!

I didn't understand. He liked me?! Me?!

I mean... He seemed to hate me! He always avoided me... And I killed his sister! Did this even make sense? I felt heat rushing towards my cheeks as I continued thinking. Did he ever show any signs of liking me?

Well, he dislikes Annabeth... I guess that wasn't ever explained on why he disliked her... He avoided me a lot, maybe he was afraid he'd do that? And why couldn't he just tell me?! I didn't see the big deal! It made me angry that he trust me with this! It was just a crush! He knows I love Annabeth! It was just a silly crush!

Then I listened to my own thoughts. Of course he wouldn't tell me! They were his feelings... He was afraid of them, he was afraid of what others thought.

He knew I loved Annabeth, that's why he didn't tell me! He was afraid of rejection, he was afraid of being judged.

He avoided me because he was afraid of confronting his feelings. And he ran away from his feelings...

And of course he wouldn't trust me, the last time he did that...I let his sister die...

Gods, why was I so ignorant about Nico?

I just saw him as a secluded Hades kid who disliked other humans... He was really just scared. I mean, I thought that his feelings for me were silly. And he was probably afraid of getting that feedback.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. But why would he like me? I mean, people saw me as heroic, brave, fearless and strong. I mean, they also saw me as stupid... I left the Hades cabin and began walking back towards my own cabin while thinking about the differences between how people see me. And how I see myself.

Some people saw me as fearless, I guess I understood that. I literally walked head first into danger a lot. But I honestly am afraid of a lot things. When I fight enemies, I am afraid. I'm terrified that I might lose and everyone will die and it will be my fault. I don't want anyone to die. I don't, I want to save everyone, but I can't. I just can't save everyone.

I'm afraid of losing the people I love and care about. I don't want anyone to die. I really don't. I feel guilty every time I have to hurt someone in combat. But killing monsters is different, they regenerate. Humans- or demigods don't regenerate if they are killed. Unless they choose to be reborn... But they aren't the same if they are reincarnated.

Does this make me coward? Being afraid of hurting others? No. I'm not a coward. I am afraid of hurting others, but I still do it. What is that called? A hypocrite? I don't know... **(A/N I really don't know XD)**

I stopped in front of the Poseidon cabin. It was just me in the cabin. Tyson was down at dad's in the forges, again. And I was all alone. It got lonely in the Poseidon cabin. I envied the other cabins who had siblings, they weren't alone.

I walked in and sat on my bed. I sighed, there were so many things going through my head at once. I thought that maybe I'd actually have some peace for once. But nooooo, there just has to be drama! I blame Aphrodite. She was the goddess of love.

I laid back on my bed and sighed. It was quiet for a long time. Finally some peace and qui-

_Knock Knock_

I groaned. Great. Someone was at the door.

I stood up and walked over. I opened the door and it was Annabeth. She looked a bit angry but was smiling.

Oh crap.

I forgot I had a date with Annabeth... I was supposed to meet her at the beach for a picnic.

"Hey Seaweed brain, what happened to our date?" she asked.

"Sorry Wise girl, I forgot. Some... stuff came up." I sighed.

Her smile disappeared. "What "stuff?" she looked concerned.

Do I tell her?

Or do I not?

"Percy?" Annabeth said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nico kissed me." I blurted out without thinking.

She looked angry. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I felt like a kid being scolded by his mom.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Why would you even consider that?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Why would he even kiss you?"

"I don't know! Maybe he likes me?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And you let him kiss you!" she looked furious.

"How would I know he was going to kiss me?!"

"What were you doing in the cabin anyway?"

"I hadn't seen him in a while and I was checking up on him!"

"Now you're starting to sound like you like him!"

"Well I don't!" I said angrily. "I'm not gay!"

"I'm just leaving. Forget about our date." she began to walk off.

"Fine. Just leave then."

Annabeth walked away and I slammed the door shut. Why would she even consider that? I loved her! And only her. And she just walked away...

She's so stubborn sometimes! It makes me so angry! She accuses me of things, and I hate it. I sighed, I hated it when we got into fights. It made me worry for our relationship. Hopefully she'd forgive me.

I just need some space to sort this all out.

Hopefully Annabeth and I will make up. I can't imagine a world without her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, forever XD the good news is, I started Annabeth's already so that should be up soon! Hopefully...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story! If you have a request for a certain character to reflect on their imperfections, leave review and I'll do it! Eventually...**

**Bye now!**


End file.
